The Frost and the Pooka
by When the Crow flies
Summary: With the success of my last story, I've decided to do something similar. So, this is my first Jackrabbit pairing, please enjoy and tell me what you think.


A/N: Here you go, my first JackRabbit pairing, hope you enjoy it. By the way, I wrote this to be a one-shot, but I could possibly continue if enough people like it. Anyways, feel free to comment, favorite, or even flame if you want to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Bunnymund, or Jack, I just love the movie.

Jack shivered as he slowly walked down a snowy street in his hometown of Burgess, a snowflake drifted by causing the barefoot teen to pause and watch it. "_Why do I always have to be so cold?"_ he thought as a pair of kids bumped by in their jackets and snow bibs, suddenly a idea popped up in his head like a light bulb going off. A smile graced his pale features and he gracefully jumped into the air to be caught by a gentle up draft that sent the young Guardian soaring high into the air. "Take me to the warren" Jack yelled as the wind whipped around him as if it was eagerly awaiting the teens order, within seconds the silver haired teen was soaring high above the grey clouds.

The wind was quick in taking the young winter spirit to his destination, possibly even faster than North's coveted sleigh. Grinning, Jack landed silently on nimble feet and quickly dashed behind a nearby work in order to avoid detection by the massive stone eggs that patrolled the Warren's borders religiously. Hiding in under shadow of the monolithic, moss covered rock, Jack surveyed his surroundings. Deciding that the coast was clear, he snuck out of his hiding spot and tiptoed down past a pair of dormant eggs that guarded the entrance to Bunnymund's personal quarters. Pausing at the gaping maw that was carved into the sheer rock face, Jack turned and gazed out at the peaceful valley that sprawled out before him. "You've got a nice place here Bunny" the young winter spirit whispered in awe of the beautiful view that was the Warren. "Yeah, and I'd love to keep it from getting frozen" a heavily accented Australian voice grunted from behind Jack making him jump in surprise. Bunnymund stepped out of the shadows that masked his six foot frame shockingly well; he had his furry arms crossed and a scowl running across his face. "What do you want Frost?" He asked obviously not to keen on trusting the young trickster so easily. "Just coming to see my favorite Guardian" Jack said putting on a playful grin when a devious plan popped up in his head. Bunnymund frowned and scratched the brown fur behind one of his giant ears, for some reason he didn't believe the teen standing in front of him. The two fell into silence as they regarded each other with a cool indifference that left the Warren unnaturally silent. Finally Bunny broke down and gestured for Jack to go through the massive doors that stood behind him. A grin spread across Jack's pale features as he quickly darted into the darkness that masked the interior of the Warren, Bunnymund soon followed him almost reluctantly.

In Jack's opinion, the inside of the Warren was just as spectacular as its lush exterior. The winter spirit laughed and half ran; half flew down the massive halls that formed the Warren's interior tunnels, behind him Bunnymund followed reluctantly. "Shouldn't you be delivering your storms elsewhere, I don't want a repeat of 68's snowstorm" The grumpy pooka grunted when Jack finally settled down on the edge of a massive rock that jutted out into the pathway. "I'm letting the wind take care of it, he's usually able to do a good enough job" Jack said with a slight shrug of his frost covered shoulders. "He?" Bunnymund questioned as his furry brow scrunched in slight confusion. Jack took a minute to think of an answer to give the pooka that took a seat beside him on the rock. "The wind's weird, he never talks, but he's mostly definitely alive" Jack answered after a few minutes pause. "I guess he was your only friend for a long time" Bunnymund said glancing over at the silver haired winter spirit almost sadly. "My only one" the silver haired teen said suddenly becoming sullen as his gentle smile slipped from his pale features. Feeling sorry for his friend, Bunnymund reached over and put his furry arm around Jack's frost covered shoulders. "Cheer up mate, you've got us now" the pooka said with a reassuring smile that managed to lift his companion's spirits. "Yeah, you guys have helped me through a lot" Jack whispered as a sad smile spread across his pale lips giving his features a vulnerable appearance. Bunnymund tightened his grip on Jack's shoulder drawing the teen closer to his furry chest in an attempt to reassure him. "It's our pleasure" The large pooka said as Jack shifted bringing him closer to Bunnymund's furry chest. Suddenly Bunny was thankful that he had fur seeing as it was hiding the blush that was spreading across his large face. "I think this is the first time I've been warm in a long time" Jack whispered sleepily causing Bunny to grin slightly.

Sandman was lazily riding the massive cloud of golden sand that always accompanied him, when suddenly a feeling washed over him that grabbed his attention. He had just got done delivering dreams to the East coast and he was now on the way to his palace for a quick break, but one of the sand tendrils returned with news. He, the Guardian of Dreams, had failed to deliver a child's dream, something he would never allow. Taking control of the sand that transported him effortlessly, Sandy dropped down below the clouds and turned to follow the tendril of sand that was snaking out ahead of him. Confusion rippled across the little man's face as the trail of sand disappeared into a rabbit hole that would take him straight to the Warren. Shaking his head dismissively, Sandy dropped down into the hole and started down the moss covered tunnel that would take him straight to his destination.

It only took a few minutes for Sandy to navigate the maze of tunnels that pockmarked the landscape of the Warren. The sand tendril lead the short man to the entrance of Bunnymund's private palace causing him to hesitate for a second before pushing on. Turning a corner Sandy stopped in surprise when he found himself looking at Jack and Bunnymund's sleeping forms slumped against a large rock. Smiling gently, the small man gathered up a handful of sand and sprinkled it over the pair's heads causing them to stir slightly. Satisfied, Sandy turned to leave the two Guardians to sleep in each other's arms, each dreaming a wonderful dream.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this, please tell me what you think of it. Like I said before, this is originally designed to be a one-shot; I may or may not continue it. Once again thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
